When Love Succeeds
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Seamus is away when he makes a startling discovery. When he gets home, the first person he has to see is Dean. SFDT. SeamusxDean. Fluff and Slash. Literally one of the cutest things I've ever wrote. Rated for an innuendo at the end.


**A/N so, I'm pretty rubbish at this fic-a-day thing aren't I? It's more like, fic-every-2-days. But anyway,I've just gotten into this ship, and as an Irishwoman I feel the need to write about it. So, babies, enjoy...**

When Seamus walked into the great hall, everyone stopped to look at him. He'd been late back from the summer holidays, having been helping out with a local charity in Romania. He'd been lifting boxes and children all summer, he knew exactly why they were looking at him.

The fact he finally hit puberty helped too, he was no longer the 5'4 midget of Grffyndor, having grown well over 6'ft. His skin was tan from a mixture of his days in the Irish sun early in the summer and then the Romanian heat waves later in the holidays.

Having not had time to get a hair cut, it was shaggy and blonde, coming to rest in curls just above his chin and his fringe covered his twinkling blue eyes. A shamrock pendant hung around his neck, like normal. But only now there was a couple brightly painted beads beside them.

He still walked with his casual lope, dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, he was just, a whole lot hotter. Plus the fact having everyone's attention on him made him blush slightly. He nodded to Harry and Draco as he passed, winked at a cuddling Ron and Blaise. The Irishman glanced around, looking for the one person he'd been dying to see since Summer began.

Seeing his searching gaze Hermione called quietly, "He's in his dorm.". How she knew where he was, Seamus didn't particularly want to know, but supporting an even brighten red hue at the cat calls that followed, he muttered a thanks to Hermione before turning and running along the corridors.

He blatantly ignored Filch's screeches telling him to 'Slow buggerin' hell down!'. He outright laughed at Nick's amused murmur of 'Boys and their toys!'. His dragon leather boots slapped against the stone corridors of Hogwarts. His traveling cloak billowing behind him, Seamus still in too much of a hurry to take it off. He hadn't seen him in at least 2 months. The sandy-haired boy needed his boyfriend. His hesitant hugs his shy kisses. The reluctance to speak when I front of others (though in private he never shut up) when he has the option to just sit back contentedly and listen to Seamus blather on about nothing in particular, his voice heavy with the fast Irish twang.

Merlin, he needed Dean. And he needed him now.

He reached the Fat Lady and practically yelled the password at her from down the corridor, jumping through through the small hole so fast he stumbled before righting himself and running up the stairs, smiling embarrassedly at Lavender Brown and her girlfriend Padma Paravati with their matching knowing smiles.

He took the stairs at two at time, climbing them using his hands too like when he was a child. His excitement showing through the rapid thumping of his heart. The Irishman stumbled up the rest of them and tumbled through the dormitories. Reaching the 7th year boys he placed his hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Making sure to fix his hair he strode in. His smile that was bright on his face growing wider when he was greeted with a squeal of "Seamus!"

He was assaulted with a 17-year old boy not two seconds later. He hooked his hand around Dean's cheeks and ran his thumb over the dark cheek eons that he adored. "Hey baby." He said softly, "I 'ain't seen you in ages."

Dean let a huff of air escape his lips, he really wanted to move them two centimetres closer so he could snog his boyfriend into oblivion, but Seamus seemed set on drinking in every single detail about him. "It's your fault, you had to be all heroic and adorable by going to Romania for most of the summer to help orphaned children, merlin! Why couldn't you just be selfish like me and laze about doing homework and watching footie?"

Seamus laughed, "It wasn't heroic-", He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against his own, he moaned and dragged Dean closer by his shoulders, tilting his head to the side. His blue eyes shut automatically as long pianists fingers slid in to tangle in his mane of blonde hair.

His own tongue swept across Dean's lower lip and the older boy parted them with a whimper of appreciation. Seamus's hands never ceased, running down over the flat panes of Dean's stomach, sliding around and kneading his shoulder blades, even going so far to boldly slide down and squeeze the Westham fan's arse through the denim confines of his jeans (merlin,Dean was wearing his jeans, his holy, dark cut-offs that are way too tight on the taller boy, didn't he know what he was doing to the Irishman?)

Dean pulled away with a gasp of indignation, but before he could vocally protest, Seamus blurted out, "Don't!-don't stop! I haven't seen you in two months and-" Dean realised with a jolt and Seamus was crying, genuine tears were running down his porcelain cheeks, frowning Dean brought the smaller boy forward and gather him in his arms, letting his Irishman, (because Seamus was actually his, despite people saying it was the other way around) burrow his head in his neck.

"Hush-babe, why are you crying Shay?" Dean asked, concern colouring his tone, he stroked the sobbing boy's sandy hair absent-mindedly, he didn't do anything wrong did he? If Seamus is actually sobbing because of his kisses, how horrible must he be.

"I-It's just, I-I missed you, so goddamn buggerin' much! And they kept teasing about being a pansy because I missed you so much that I charmed my pillow to smell l-like you. And t-then, I realised t-that I love y-ou, and I c-couldn't tell you, because t-telling someone you l-love them over l-letter freaking sucks!" Seamus hiccuped, placing his lips against his boyfriend's neck as he waited for the grffyndor to comprehend his words.

"Y-you love me?"

"So goddamn much that I cried myself to sleep."

"Oh god! Babe you should have just apparated back and let me hold you. I hate it when you cry." Dean exclaimed, tilting Seamus's chin so he could look him in the eye, "And then I could've told you how much I loved you too!"

Seamus smiled through his tears and looped his arms around Dean's neck, crashing their lips together in a hasty kiss. "Merlin, I love you." Dean muttered against his skin as he worked his tongue against Seamus's neck.

(Pagebreak)

Hermione drooled at her laptop screen, furiously clicking record at every moment. Thank merlin for muggle technology and their 'security cameras'. Her girlfriend Pansy Parkinson called up the stairs, "Hermione? You coming?"

Hermione smirked at her screen, she wasn't. But Seamus definitely was.

**THE END**

**A/N lol, that last bit. I had too, I just had too, tell me if you understood it. REVIEW GUYS! Next fic, is a ronxblaise oneshot.**

**-lupin3black**


End file.
